Back In Time
by princess14147
Summary: The PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys' Children have returned to the past to solve a future conflict. What will happened with the kids in the past? Sorry. Summary Sucks


**Hi! This is our new story! Hope you like it! **

**Buttercup & Butch: Bianca (14) and Bryan (14)**

**Blossom & Brick: Blain (14) and Beattie (14)**

**Bubbles & Boomer: Bella (14) and Brandon (14)**

**Bianca is the daughter of the greens and the younger twin of the two of them. She has raven hair that reaches her mid-back and emerald green eyes like Butch. She is very popular in school and has a very nice body that every girls envy. She is 5'5 (165cm). Her birthday is on 13 June. **

**Bryan is the son of the greens and is the older twin of Bianca even though he doesn't act like the older one. He has messy raven hair and an attitude like Butch. He is a natural flirt and is very popular among girls. His height is about 6'1 (185cm) and has a muscular body. He is cocky person but he is protective of his sister too. His birthday is on 13 June with Bianca. **

**Blain is the son of the reds. He doesn't wear a hat. He has crimson red eyes, messy hair like Bryan, a muscular body like Bryan and is about the same height as the rest of the boys. He is very smart with an IQ of 200 like his sister Beattie. He always calm, not even when an emergency accident happened. He gets along well with the boys the most. Due to his calmness, he is seen as cold and he is popular with girls too. He is smartest with his sister and the leader of the boys too. He was born on 20 January.**

**Beattie is the daughter of reds. She possesses the confidence of Blossom and is always optimistic. She gets along with Bella the best. She is always seen with her brother and her hair reaches her butt. She likes dressing up with Bella and always drags Bianca with them. She is as smart as Brick so she always help the girls with difficult questions. She has pink eyes and the same hair as Blossom. She is like a replica of Blossom. She is about the same height as the rest of the girls. She has good curves but is not as obvious as Bianca. She is the smartest with her brother and the leader of the girls too. Her birthday is on 31 December.**

**Brandon is the son of the blues. Brandon is very polite and nice. Brandon has blonde hair like his father. Many people in school refer him as "prince" as he acts like one. He is as good as Blain in fighting. Also, he is the same height too. He is as famous in school as the rest. He was born on 10 January.**

**Bella is the daughter of the blues. She is the sweetest but can be scary too. She is best friends with Bianca and Beattie. She has a nice body too. She has her mother's blue eyes and her hair reaches her waist. She is known in school for her cuteness and sweetness like her brother. She is fastest with her brother and the slyest too. She was born on 15 December. **

Bianca's POV

"What did I say about using powers in school? We might get caught! And there go Bye Bye to normal school life! We were lucky that no one was there!" Beattie lightly scolded us. We are walking home now.

"Sure, sure" We respond, already tired of this nagging already. Our parents don't want us to fight. They wanted us to enjoy the school life that they never have a chance to do so. If our powers are exposed, we will be asked to fight. No one knew about our existence as they think that our parents want to save the world first before giving birth. Beattie, Blain, Brandon and Bella like this school so much while my brother and I just want to destroy the school.

"Blain, stop your sister from her nagging." My brother complained.

"Hm. Beattie, stop." He looked at us for a few seconds before going back to his book.

Then, Beattie pouted…

"Come on, let's go. We have to go home or they will freak out." Brandon said

"Can we fly? If we fly high enough, people will think that we are the Power Puff Girls and the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Please? " Bella asked as she put on her puppy-dog face. We understand why she wants to fly so desperately. Every one of us also wants to do that, to feel the freedom of flying but if we do that, it will be exposed.

"Sure, let me call our parents." Blain said, taking out the phone to call. We wait patiently, waiting for Blain to end the call. When he did, we look at him hopefully.

"They said okay. Just make not to get caught." He smiled.

We cheered out loud, hide at somewhere and up we went, heading up the sky. I loved it when we are flying. How the wind breezed through me and the unlimited space for me is so wonderful. But sadly, we reach home in 5 minutes. Well, at least I got to fly. We were about to open the floor when the door flung open and it was Aunt Bubbles.

"Welcome back!" Aunt Bubble welcomed us, "did you have fun flying?"

We nodded. Aunt Bubbles is dressed in a blue dress with her hair put down and her usual cheerful smile. We walked in and sat down on the couch. Our parents are on another couch.

"Is there anything special happened today?" Aunt Blossom asked, wearing a light pink tank top and a mini-skirt.

"Nothing, except the Bianca and Bryan used their powers in school." Damn it! Beattie told them.

Upon hearing this, Dad smirked while Mum has a small smile on her face. Aunt Bubbles face fell and Uncle Boomer spited out the drink that he was drinking. Aunt Blossom already has a stern look on her face and Uncle Brick just looked at us.

"Good job!" Dad told us.

"You don't just add the troubles Butch! They are not supposed to use their powers!" Aunt Blossom smacked Dad on his head.

"What's wrong with having power but don't use them?" Mum joined in the conversation.

"Everything?" Uncle Boomer asked.

We stared at Uncle Boomer until Uncle Brick started talking.

"Anyways, no one see it right?" He asked and we shake our head, he continued. "So it is fine but refrains from doing it again. Okay?" We nodded. He smiled "End of discussion."

"Dad, that is not unfair! Why did they always get away from these things while we get scolding?" Bella whined

"That's because the more you stop those two, the more they want to do it. They are Butch and Buttercup's kids after all" Uncle Boomer sighed while we grinned.

"I already started hating that" Bella pouted. "Besides, how do you know that they will do the opposite? They might really listen with the six of you."

"Why would I scold my child when I think it is correct?" Dad asked.

"I agree with Butch." Mum agreed.

"Bella, believe me. They are the complete replica of their parents." Aunt Bubbles started

"And we have been with them for the whole life." Uncle Boomer continued the sentence

"They are unstoppable." Uncle Brick complained.

"You have no idea how many time we tried to stop them but we can't" Aunt Blossom sighed.

"I am glad to know that that what you think of us." Dad smirked.

"Are they really that bad?" Blain asked.

"Does when they are bored with games, crashing the video games and television or jump down the building without flying counted as bad?" Uncle Brick sighed again while our jaws dropped

"You are kidding right?" Brandon asked.

"Nope!" The older ones said together with Dad and Mum grinning and the rest shaking their heads.

"I admit that was quite fun. Should we try again?" Mum smirked.

"No!" The blues and reds exclaimed with their children.

"Bring us there!" We asked "It sounds so fun."

"We said no!" The rest screamed

"Chill down. We are not going to do it." Dad said as the rest sigh in relief

"Yet…" Mum finished with a small voice. Hearing that with their super-hearing, they glared at them

"Okay... Okay…" Dad and Mum chuckled.

"How did you tolerate them?" Beattie asked.

"Like how you tolerate Bianca and Bryan." Our aunts and uncles mumbled.

And together, they sighed again.

"I swear that you guys are completely the same." Bryan commented.

They look at us the same time.

"You too!" They complained.

"Rrriiinnnggg" The call arrived. It must be Mayor.

Aunt Blossom dashed to the call, listened carefully and nodded a few times.

"Sorry! There is an emergency! Stay here at all times and don't come out! We don't want you to get hurt!" Aunt Blossom ordered in a rush.

"Mayor said that there is an attack going on now. The attackers have the same powers as us and look like us! They should be the Power Punks Girls." Aunt Blossom explained the situation. They nodded before dashing through the house.

It is always the same situation. When we are relaxing and fun, our parents will definitely have an emergency appearing. Why can't our family be a normal one? Well, I still loved my powers and will be at loss what to do without it! Sighs… What a trouble to choose…

We sat down, listening to our parents as they dashed out of the house. I was so bored until an idea came into my head.

"Hey, why don't we go and help our parents?" I asked

"What? Bianca, are you crazy, they told us to stay here in case we got hurt." Bella informed me.

"I know but we are old enough to take care of ourselves right?"

"I don't know about this, if we got caught, our parents will be very upset." Beattie reasoned.

"They did mention that we need to get use to our powers in any case that they cannot fight, but they have never trained us. It is just training." Bryan tried to convince them.

"If you put it that way, then-" Brandon started but the both of us never give him any chance to continue as we flew out of the house.

I turned my head and saw red, pink, blue and sky blue following behind, I could only laugh and fly faster. Bryan was already beside me, holding my hand and pulled me to go faster.

After a while, I saw my dad and the rest and hid behind some building. Blain, Beattie, Bella and Brandon caught up and hid behind. There are three more girls that look similar to our mums. We heard about them before from our grandpa, Professor. If I am not wrong, the dark red was Berserk, the dark blue was Brat and the dark green was Brute. Each of them was our mums' evil counterparts. Speaking of our mums, they looked angry. What was going on? I used my super-hearing.

"How dare you? You destroyed my boyfriend and all you can say is sorry?" Berserk screamed, flying towards Aunt Blossom and punched her

"They are evil! Berserk! Face the truth! They tried to destroy you, only using you to fall in love with them, so that they could kill you!" Aunt Blossom shouted, dodging her punch.

"You don't understand anything! They were true to us! You know nothing and you kill them!" Brat retorted, getting angrier, shooting laser beams at them.

"Why are you so stubborn? We are your best friends! We did what we need to do!" Aunt Bubbles reasoned, dodging again.

"You _were_, until you kill them!" Brute laughed darkly

"Return back to the old Brute, nothing changed." Mum tried to convince them.

Wait a minute, where is dad and uncles? I turn my head and saw my father and uncles in an air bubble, trying to break free. I look at the rest and saw that they were looking at their father too. I grinned and used telepathy. Professor has done a lot of experiment and gives us a lot of new powers but our parents refused because they did not want to change. Of course, we have our own signature power.

"_Guys, want to break them out?"_

"_Are you crazy? We will definitely be caught!" Brandon questioned_

"_Oh, so you want to see our mum get killed by their crazy friends because they don't want fight back?" Bryan said sarcastically._

"_Come on girls." Beattie ordered, after taking in what Bryan had said._

"_Boys, go too." Blain plainly said._

I dash towards dad, still hiding, snapping my hands together to get his attention. His eyes widened at the sight of the six of us and warn the rest of his brothers.

"I will freeze the bubble and at that time, Bryan hit the bubble so that it will break." Beattie ordered.

"The four of us will be distracting mum, aunts and their counterparts." Blain informed us.

Brandon, Bella and I widened our eyes. Did I hear wrongly?

"What?" Brandon exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"You heard me, distract our mum and their counterparts, and knock their counterparts out so that we can bring them back." He repeated.

"Since we already touched Hell, let's just go through it." I sighed, waving my hands as surrender.

We proceed with the plan. I flew with my green streak around the women with blue, sky blue and crimson beside me.

"Hey, mum, miss me?" I smirked.

"Bianca!" My mum said, surprised.

"Hey, what about us?" Brandon grinned.

"Bella, Brandon!" Aunt Bubbles hissed.

"Blain! We told you to stay home!" Aunt Blossom cried.

"Oh, who is this?" Brat smirked.

"Wait, aren't you those bitches that can never defeat the Power Puff Girls? What were their names again? Blain?" I sneered.

"I believe that their name is Power Punk Girls?" He replied, keeping that bored expression that irritated Power Punk Girls more.

"I don't believe them, still coming back here and challenging our parents, didn't they die, I don't know, 15 years ago?" Brandon yawned, angering them more and more.

"This is getting nowhere. Why don't you get go back? After all, you are gone so long, why don't be gone for maybe 100 years? When you are so old that no one can recognize you?" Bella laughed at her own joke.

Filled with anger, they attacked us instead. Brute attacked me. She shoot laser beams at me while I dodged, shooting an energy ball at her. She ducked but some of her hair was burned. She screamed, continued attacking me by shooting a lot of energy ball at me, I dodged them easily. I teleported myself around, making her confused by appearing here and there. I took out a needle and jabbed it on her neck, making her faint. Within seconds, she was out. I look at the rest and saw that they have finished too. By then, our mothers snapped out of the thought and flew to us. Our dads were approaching with Bryan and Beattie by this side.

"Why are you guys here?" Aunt Blossom narrowed her eyes and using her strict mother voice.

"You told us you would give us real live action and we came for us." I said, not affected by her tone.

"Not this time! Never mind! Let's go home now, remember, I don't want this to happen again!" She shouted at us, Beattie, Brandon and Bella flinched.

We flew back in silence, not wanting to attract any attention, our parents flew in their usual streak, and every citizen shouted their name once they see the streak. We flew so high that no one noticed us.

Once we reached home, Aunt Blossom slammed the door. Professor was shocked. Our parents passed the Power Punk Girls to Professor to take care of them. The six of them looked at us with anger. They continued to do their things. So it was the silence treatment huh?

"You don't need to blame the rest. It was my idea, punish me then." I said, gathering my courage.

"I should be known. Do you know how dangerous that was? You could have got hurt." Uncle Brick pressed the bridge of his nose.

"I don't understand! As super heroes, shouldn't we protect the city?" I questioned.

"Yes, but it is our duty! Not yours! We want you to experience the high school life." Aunt Bubbles told me.

"I just wanted to help!"

"I understand that! But you are too young." Uncle Boomer tried to make me understand what they were talking about.

"You went fighting at the age of 6 and I am 14 now!"

"We don't have parents to help us to fight." Mum stated.

"Do you know how that feels? Everyone knows us as the super heroes and we got stares everywhere we go. We could not experience a normal life. We want you to at least know how that feels before going crime-fighting." Dad said.

"Got it" I said, I know they meant me well, but I want to try the crime-fighting world. Hearing them talk like this make me feel guilty.

"Good, since you guys want to try the crime fighting world, why don't we solve this case and if you still want, we will allow you to help us in sly." Uncle Brick made a deal with us.

Hearing that, Beattie and Bella jumped for joy while the four of us smirked. All of us sat on the couch, discussing our next plans.

"Mum, I was thinking, is your counterparts' boyfriends really evil?" Bella asked, in deep thoughts.

"Yes." She replied, firmly.

"You know, something tells me that it is not true, I mean if they are evil, Power Punk Girls would have given up already." Brandon voiced out his thoughts.

"The truth is, we don't know… I mean we know they are evil but looking at the girls' eyes, it make me so uncertain!" Aunt Blossom whispered.

"I wish that we can know what happened so that we can help!" Beattie sighed.

"Actually, you can." Professor told us. We look up with hope.

"I made a time machine and went through it a lot of times to relive my memories. I talk to the old me all the time and have fun. What were you guys expecting when I was in the lab? I am already retired." He explained.

"So you are saying that we can go back to the past to know what exactly had happened." Bryan grinned while we took some time to process the information

"Yes." Professor said.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go back in time!" I grinned.

"What? You mean we are going to let our children go back and let them find out the truth?" Mum asked, stunned.

"Yes, considering the fact that you have to be here to protect the city, your best bet is your children." He informed her.

"Are you sure that nothing will happen to them?" Aunt Blossom asked as Professor nodded.

"Okay, children, go to professor's lab." Uncle Brick sighed. We cheered and ran there. Professor led us to a door and set up the machine. We walk toward it, waving at our parents goodbyes.

Suddenly, everything went black. The next moment, I felt something shaking me awake. I forced my eyes to open and saw a person that looked like me. I sprang up and saw my brother and cousins still unconscious.

"Who the hell are you?" The replica shouted with five more people that look like the rest.

"What is the noise? Bianca?" Bella woke up, rubbing her eyes. I stared at her amazed that she had not realized the situation.

"Two Biancas?" She screamed, accidentally using her sonic scream.

"Bella, calm down!" I put my hand over her mouth. With her scream, the rest woke up too.

"Damn it! Bella! Why did you scream?" Bryan asked as I stopped covering her mouth. All of us are rubbing our ears.

"There is two Bianca, Brandon, Bryan, Beattie and Blain?" She asked. Brandon, Bryan, Blain and Beattie looked at the both of us like we are mad. We pointed towards their back. There was a total six replica of us on their guards.

**Done! How do you like it? Tell me! :D Review! Princess 14147 signing off!~  
**


End file.
